A Story of Luxploitation
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: Lux gets taken advantage of big time, Lux/Summoner (lemon, reluc/non-con, foot fetish)
1. Chapter 1

Lux Crownguard stepped into the office of the Arch-Summoner, the young overseer of the Academy and Summoner's Rift.

"You called for me Arch-Summoner?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes my dear," the Arch-Summoner replied. "Please, take a seat."

She sat down, they faced each other from across a desk.

"You have been doing VERY WELL on the Rift Lux," the Arch-Summoner said. "Your recent carry in the Finals and your inspiration to the Summoners… is it also true that in your spare time you use your magic to heal the sick?"

"Yes," she replied brightly and rather loudly. "I believe that all the people should be helped! Also… if you keep striving, YOU CAN REACH YOUR DREAMS!"

"Good," he replied. "Well I have a bit of a new problem here in the Academy and I thought you might be able to help."

"You want me to go on a quest?" she asked.

"No, not exactly," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Then what?"

"To put it bluntly Lux, there has a growing number of… err… INAPPROPRIATE sexual encounters here on the Rift," the Arch-Summoner said at length. "Summoners are abusing their powers on each other and on Champions and this sort of thing is… concerningly under-reported."

"OH…" Lux replied. "But… but isn't this sort of thing AGAINST THE RULES?"

"It is indeed. You see, we want all Champions to feel safe," the Arch-Summoner continued. "Summoners are not supposed to take advantage of Champions. And Summoners are not supposed to use their powers on each other. The problem though, is that this sort of thing is very hard to enforce."

"Then I'm not sure what I can do about it?" Lux replied, shrugging.

"Well," the Arch-Summoner said. "As a matter of fact YOU CAN. We would like to raise awareness of the issue. We are making a magically recorded video and we would like you to take part in it."

Lux listened with rapt attention. It sounded important.

"Its very simple really," he continued. "In the magically recorded video, you will take part in a simulated date with a Summoner. At some point during the date, the Summoner will ask for inappropriate sex… you will demonstrate the correct way to say No and that will be the end of the video. You can also use the video as an opportunity to raise awareness about violence against women."

"Why me though?"

"Well Lux," he replied. "To put it bluntly, you are a model citizen here in Runeterra. Your high public profile will do a lot to empower other people. But of course… if this makes you uncomfortable, I can find someone else to do it. I do understand it's a bit unorthodox…"

Lux thought about it for a second.

"OKAY!" she yelled. "I'M IN!"

"One more thing Lux," he said. "Because we had to incentivize the other Summoner to participate in the video as well… he's going to be allowed to use everything at his disposal to try and get you to break, including a bit of persuasive magic. And we can't interfere at all if something does goes wrong. You understand what I mean?"

"Well I'm trained in magic resist," she replied. "All I have to do is say No, talk a bit about the importance of consent, and get out right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be fine."

…

Lux teleported to the date location.

After completing the channel, Lux found herself in the middle of a dark forest facing a very handsome white mansion. It was nightfall and the stars shone very brightly in the sky above the beautiful house.

"What a gorgeous mansion…" she said out loud.

Her heart beating with excitement, she approached the handsome mahogany doors to the house. As per the instructions, the door was unlocked. She was able to open them and step inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

In a comfortable room of the mansion, a dark-haired young man in a black cloak sat at a small round table.

Summoner Riddle waited in anticipation. He had heard a great deal about Lux Crownguard, she had by now become the most well-known Champion on the rift.

Born in a privileged environment and gifted with Old Magic from birth, Riddle had grown into a sociopathic young man. He volunteered for this show with one purpose and one purpose only: to claim and conquer the prized Lux Crownguard on live magical camera. This sort of thing was generally forbidden but today, with the pretext of the show's moral purpose and guarantees from the Council, it was a perfect sanctioned opportunity.

The door opened as a young woman stepped into the room.

Riddle stood up to greet her. As he observed her, he was instantly drawn to her.

Lux was a young golden-haired woman with beautiful bright eyes. Lux came to the date dressed in her feminine battle mage outfit. Her perfect hourglass figure was wrapped up in a privileged outfit of white silk and black leather, it came complete with a short white skirt. Much to Riddle's appreciation, Lux was wearing a pair of grey steel and leather boots.

At the sight of the absolutely beautiful Demacian light mage, Riddle struggled to contain his raging rock hard boner. He had used his powers on other Champions and Summoners before but this was on a whole new different level. In addition to her beauty, Riddle sensed that Lux was shielded by powerful magic resist and by the might of her idealism and moral purity. It wouldn't be easy getting inside her head. This was a whole new challenge.

"Hello Summoner!" Lux said brightly to him from across the room.

"Call me Riddle," he replied.

Having greeted him, Lux turned around to observe the room. There were small globes of frail blue light floating around in corners of the room. No doubt those were the magical cameras broadcasting live.

Lux sat down opposite the Summoner. She was pleasantly surprised. She had expected an old, mean grabby psychopath. Instead, the dark-haired young man was even a bit handsome. Might make for good conversation.

"Okay Riddle," she said. "Before we begin, I think its very important for me to set some clear boundaries and lines."

Riddle was amused. "Sure."

"Since this is our first date," she said. "Its important that we get to know each other first and not rush into anything. Specifically, it is forbidden by the Code for Champions to have sex with Summoners."

"And why is that?" Riddle asked.

"Well," Lux said brightly, jumping at the opportunity to apply textbook learning. "There are several reasons… First, such an action implies inherent inequality. The relationship between a Summoner and a Champion is inherently unequal and this sort of thing opens itself up for abuse and exploitation. Also, in my specific instance, I am a Demacian and it is forbidden in Demacian tradition and customs for a woman to have sex before marriage. I intend to follow all of these rules and so should you."

"Well you seem to have this really well thought out," Riddle said, smiling.

"Yes," she replied. "I've given it a great deal of thought and so should everyone."

"I have no problem with the boundaries you have set," Riddle replied insincerely.

Silently and using his powers, he tested her defenses. Her mental shield was very strong, this wasn't going to be easy. First he had to lower her defenses.

Riddle fired up a conversation. He used a topic he knew the educated idealistic Demacian girl would jump upon. Politics and social reform.

Riddle spoke a few lines here and there…. He took control of the conversation by allowing Lux to do most of the talking. When Riddle did speak, he made sure to come across as emotionally intelligent, liberal-minded, and with an eager thirst to hear what Lux had to say.

A few minutes on and they were still conversing. He could sense her defenses lowering quite a bit… she had never met such an open-minded person with similar political dispositions.

"Yes," Riddle said, a few minutes in. "I do agree that everyone should have a shot to enter Magical Academy. This would give them the tools to transform society to better their own lives."

Then he changed track.

"By the way Lux," he said to her. "I bet you've dated many Summoners? Summoners come to you all the time?"

"No haha," she said, blushing slightly. "You are actually the first. So… so tell me more… how did you come to be a Summoner?"

Riddle grabbed this one head on. He told her about his training and upbringing as a Summoner. He could tell that she was very interested by all of this…

As he kept talking, he continued to probe and feel at her mind. Now that she was at ease, there was maybe one weakness he could use… she had a considerable if shallow mostly physical crush on him.

Time to wing it.

"Alright Lux," he said suddenly and abruptly. As he uttered his next sentence, he pressed into her mind firmly. "I think that's enough talk for one night."

Lux was a bit surprised. The sudden change in tone?

"You're a very beautiful sexy Demacian woman," he said to her directly. "I think I would like to have sex with you on the bed in the corner. How about it?"

Secret translation: I would like to fuck your brains out on live magical television. Take off a bit of that moral high ground would be great too.

Lux came to her senses. What a dirty and inappropriate suggestion. She remembered why she volunteered for this. Time to leave.

"I… I won't do it," she replied fiercely. "I have set very clear boundaries at the start of this date. It is against Demacian tradition for a woman to make love before marriage. It is also against the rules of Summoner's Rift. I… I have to say No."

Riddle watched her closely. The next words Lux utters surprises even herself.

"However…" she added. "However I will… I will allow you one kiss."

Lux's mouth dropped open and she blushed slightly. What was she doing?

Riddle smiled. Checkmate. He had to take this opening.

"Alright Lux," he said to her. "One kiss. I'll take you up on that one. Stand by the fireplace over there."

Lux's head was a complete blur as she found herself standing up and walking over to the blazing fireplace. Her metallic boots thudded against the floor as she walked over.

Riddle got up and walked up to the pretty young girl. Soon, the Demacian girl would be his.

He grabbed her, pressed forward, and kissed her firmly in the mouth.

The fierceness of Riddle's kiss was unexpected and Lux found herself responding. She grabbed him and kissed him back.

As Riddle kissed her, he grinded his body firmly against her form, he made sure that she felt the firmness of his rock hard manhood pressing against her space separated by clothes…

As they continued to kiss, Riddle pressed forward with his tongue. Lux's mouth gave way and let him inside. Their tongues interacted, taking it to a whole new level as Summoner and Champion continued to make out.

It was definitely more than one kiss…

A few more seconds in, Riddle interrupted this by suddenly and firmly pushing Lux away from him. The surprised woman betrayed a moment of desire as she momentarily leaned forward before stepping back awkwardly.

Lux looked very cute. Having engaged in the kiss on live magical television, her face was now bright red. Seemingly aware of this, Lux stole a few embarrassed looks at some of the floating blue magical cameras across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

She needed to go now, but for some reason, she didn't make a move.

"Lux," he said to her. "There is something else I want to show you. Come and sit on the bed."

"I… I think I…," she said uncertainly. "Oh… alright."

She wasn't sure why she agreed but soon she was seated on edge of the bed. She had barely registered what had happened when she saw that the handsome Riddle was on the floor, kneeling right in front of her.

"What… what are you doing?"

Riddle made one of his signature plays on her.

He raised his hand… using magic… he is able to reach inside her short skirt STRAIGHT into her sweet spot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lux cried out. But somehow, inexplicably, she made no sudden movements to resist.

Smiling, Riddle secured a firm hold over her womanhood.

"Wait… don't" she half-protested. "Don't- AAAAAAAAAH-"

The rest of her cry was completely silenced as she suddenly found herself silently gawking. Her fingers grasped at the edge of the bed as her head suddenly arched upward; her face a mask of pure lust.

Riddle had begun to finger her. He played the Demacian girl like an instrument.

Lux could hold back no longer. She found herself letting out a series of unlady-like moans as she struggled to restrain herself.

An unbelievable wave of pleasure washed over her as Riddle continued to touch her. She was helpless to protest, she wanted it so badly…

As Riddle continued to finger her now very wet pussy, he pressed deeper into her vulnerable mind. So much for trained magic resistance… she was all his now. He had gotten past her shield of moral purity.

Riddle added a touch of cruelty. He used magic to block her orgasm. She writhed, struggled, and shook, sitting on the edge of that bed… but she would never reach it…

He fingered Lux some more… then he released her and withdrew his hand from her skirt, suddenly leaving her cold.

The helpless blonde woman looked at him; her bright eyes hurt at being left suddenly cold. Riddle stood up.

"Wait…" she said. "Why? Why did you stop?"

Time to press his advantage.

"I can finish you off," he said to her. "But I think its only fair if I get something from you first."

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

Time to check this one off his personal list.

It was time to test the extent of his hold over her. Giving her mind a very firm shove, he said his next words.

"Lux," he said to her. "I want to play with your boots and your feet. Place yourself on the bed face up, extend just your feet over the edge. Don't move and don't make a sound. Do this and I'll finish fingering you."

Lux said nothing immediately. She threw a nervous look to the side, suddenly reminded that this was all being filmed live. She had already embarrassed herself here… giving him way more than what she was supposed to. But the forbidden desire to have his fingers on her spot… it overcame what was left of her rationality.

She found herself saying. "Alright… I'll do it."

The next seconds were almost trance-like for her. Soon, she was on the bed face up, her boots hanging out over the edge of the bed.

Riddle couldn't believe it. He was going to get to satisfy his foot fetish with a high quality girl like Lux Crownguard. Normally, this sort of thing came on a third date or so…

Eagerly, he knelt in front of her boots. What elegantly crafted steel and leather grey boots. His trembling fingers moved to unstrap one of them… soon he had removed one of her boots and thrown it to the floor. He had barely registered the clunking sound as he was already busy removing her other boot. They were both off. Riddle moved to remove her woolen socks and slide them off.

Lux was well-matched. The Demacian girl had perfect feet; her nails were pedicured white and her toes had a sexy form.

Riddle grabbed her feet and pushed them together. He moved his face forward and smelled Lux's feet. She smelled of wool, leather, and sweat.

Lux lay awkwardly and silently on the table, having somewhat come to her senses. For some reason she found herself unable to move or say a word, as if somehow magically bound by her earlier statements to comply. She could not help but feel that this was very improper and that it would look very bad on live magical television…

Riddle continued to smell Lux's feet. He opened his mouth and began to lick and taste her toes and her soles as well. As he did this, Lux struggled not to giggle out loud because the tickling was very real…

After a few more seconds of smelling and tasting, Riddle was satisfied. He could finally cross this one off his list with her.

He released her feet and stood back up.

"Wow Lux," he said to her. "Thank you for that, you were GREAT."


	4. Chapter 4

Lux sat up on the bed, her face revealing embarrassment, resentment, and a bit of anger.

"Alright Summoner," she said to him angrily. "You played with my feet. Now time to do what you promised. Finish fingering me."

Riddle let out a mischevious laugh as he walked away from her slightly.

Lux got off the bed, her anger very visible now.

"We had a deal Riddle," she said coldly. "Now I demand-"

"Just wait a minute Lux," he said to her. "I think we can skip that part and move on to what you really want."

"… what?"

It was time. It was now or never.

"Lux," he said, looking at her directly in her beautiful eyes. "I think its time for you to admit what you really want. You want me to fuck you."

"What?" she yelled out loud. "No that is NOT true!"

Riddle pressed with his mind.

"You want it Lux," he pressed. "Admit it Lux. Admit it."

To Lux's complete humiliation, she broke. She couldn't believe what she said next. The next words she utters humiliates her entire being.

"I… I want it," she admitted. "I want you to fuck me."

Lux found herself turning to face some of the blue floating cameras. She spoke directly into them. She spoke damning words she could never take back.

"I… I know its against the rules," she said to the audience. "But… but I want it. I want him to fuck me. I… I know its against Demacian tradition and customs and that its unbecoming… but I… I want it. I know this is all being recorded live… but I want him to fuck me."

She turned around to face Riddle once more.

Riddle burned with lust as he looked into the sexy Demacian light mage.

Lux had a pretty face with short gold hair and beautiful bright eyes. Her thin hourglass figure was wrapped in a perfect Demacian battle mage outfit. She was still barefooted from his earlier game with her.

Lux Crownguard was all his now. He would take her, he would conquer her.

"Alright then Lux," he said to her. "Let's fuck."

He moved to take his own clothes off. Lux mirrored him, the woman took off her armored breastplate and her female outfit at such a fierce pace she must have done a full on strip before.

Soon, they stood before each other naked.

Lux placed herself face up on the bed.

Riddle wasted no time in getting on the bed and mounting her.

A brief moment of hesitation passed over Lux. "Wait," she said nervously. "My… my reputation…"

"I am thinking about your reputation Lux," Riddle replied breathlessly. "Your NEW reputation."

And with that, he spread her legs apart and inserted his large, rock hard manhood into her perfect cunt.

Lux let out a loud animalistic scream.

Riddle was fully inside, he was greeted with a perfect taste of Lux's warm, juicy pussy. Facing her from above and with a perfect view of her bouncing tits, he began to fuck the Demacian girl in earnest, pumping her from above.

Lux screamed, cried, and moaned as she was fucked. Riddle held nothing back, he savaged her pussy as he pumped her at full power.

As they fucked, Lux wrapped her legs around him to push him in even deeper. Riddle looked into her pretty face as he continued to fuck her. The moment was coming up… it came…

"URGH!"

Riddle let out a very loud groan as he blew his load inside her. Lux let out a loud final cry too as waves and waves of his hot steaming cum filled the Demacian girl's vagina. Riddle experienced one of his greatest orgasm ever, a fitting end to one of his greatest conquests.

Completely satisfied, Riddle wasted no time removing himself from her and standing up. The cameras were still rolling and it was time to count the score to the audience. He turned to the nearest camera.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen of Runeterra," he said. "The legendary Lux Crownguard, defeated and taken."

From behind him, Lux stood up. Her face was hurt, she had expected a moment of intimacy after sharing such a great sex.

"She came here with Principles and Boundaries," Riddle gloated. "But she gave me so much more. I was able to kiss her, finger her pussy, even satisfy my foot fetish with her. Upon being pressed, she admitted that she wanted me to fuck her so I did that too."

He turned around to face her. "Wow Lux, you're an Easy Fuck."

Realizing the game that had been played against her, Lux hung her head in shame. The thing having been done and the passion being past… the full weight of the damage on her reputation now hung over her. Under other circumstances she would have lashed out with magical attacks on Riddle but Riddle's victory over her was so complete that she was overwhelmed with shame.

"Lux," he said cruelly to her. "Thank you for the foot fetish play. That was something truly special on top."

Lux glared at him. Then she turned to the cameras, for inexplicable reasons she embarrassed herself further.

"I… I knew it was being recorded," she found herself admitting. "But… but I wanted it. I wanted him to fuck me."

Riddle laughed coldly. "Okay Lux you don't have to keep saying that."

One more thing though. There was one more thing on his list.

"Alright Lux," he said to her. "I want to do it in your asshole too."

He didn't wait for consent this time. He grabbed her and turned her around, pressing her against the wall. Lux held out her hands and pressed against the wall. She was too shocked to protest or fight. Riddle got between her legs, he positioned his rock hard manhood at the very tip of her rectum.

He grabbed her firmly and pushed upwards.

Lux let out a series of very loud grunts as she was violated. Inch by inch… Riddle's cock penetrated its way into Lux's asshole. Soon, it was completely inside.

Lux Crownguard was truly his now.

Riddle began to fuck her in earnest… giving her a series of very hard pumps. As he fucked her, Lux was pressed so firmly that she was lifted off the floor, her toes left the floor as he mounted her from behind… on live magical television.

Riddle knew he wouldn't last long. Her asshole was way too tight.

"URGH!"

A second very loud groan. Riddle blew his load once again… this time straight up Lux's ass.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Lux returned to the Academy the next day, she knew everything had changed.

People avoided her left and right. Once in a while, people would steal a glance at her before looking away and snickering. Many people were evidently talking about what they saw on the broadcast last night…

As Lux walked through the halls, she burned with shame and embarrassment.

A voice came in through the intercom: "Lux Crownguard in the Arch-Summoner's Office please."

…

Lux stepped into the office. The Arch-Summoner had a massively disappointed frown across his face.

"Wait I… I can explain-" Lux began. She was cut off.

"I think it goes without saying Lux that you will be expelled from Summoner's Rift for this," he said to her coldly.

Lux tried to say something but she was speechless. It was so embarrassing…

"I think there's a certain value in re-visiting the debacle. Watch it with me."

And with that, the Summoner cruelly hit the play button on a television set in the corner. To Lux's horror, it was a recording of everything that happened last night… edited and played out in HD.

And so she was made to watch the video. She stood awkwardly in front of the Arch-Summoner's desk, her pretty eyes glued to the television.

Finally… after a very very painful hour or so… the video reached its final conclusion.

The Arch-Summoner paused the video and then turned to face Lux.

Secretly, unprofessionally, the young Summoner always had a crush on the Demacian light mage. Who wouldn't? But he had restrained himself, being reminded of his oaths, his responsibilities, and of course… practically he couldn't get away with it. But now that Lux was on the way out and completely vulnerable, it was time to indulge.

"I… I'll get my things and leave then," she said at length, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just wait a minute Lux," he said to her. "You don't get to walk away from this so easily. You acted like a whore, not a Demacian lady. You have to be punished. "

Her eyes went wide with shock. "P… punished?"

"Yes," he replied. "Lux, open the topmost drawer on the giant desk behind you and bring me what you find."

Lux walked over and opened the drawer. Her heart skipped a beat… it was a rather large cane, the type used in medieval disciplining.

"Bring it to me now!" the Arch-Summoner said to her very coldly and very sharply.

Lux did as she was told, bringing the cane to him. She barely got there when the Arch-Summoner seized it from her and held the weapon in his hand.

"Lux Crownguard," he said to her. "For your transgressions last night and for bringing dishonor upon the Academy you must be punished. Your punishment will be: ten hard lashes across the bare buttocks."

Lux couldn't believe it. "Wait- I-"

"Get on the floor, on all fours and show me your ass," he said to her coldly. "Do it now before I change my mind and make it THIRTY hard lashes."

To his pleasant surprise, she obeyed immediately. The blonde woman got on the floor on all fours. She turned so that her butt faced him from out of the white short dress; it was still covered in her black leather pants.

Time to rectify that…

The Arch-Summoner grabbed a portion of her black pants. After enhancing his strength a bit with silent magic, he proceeded to tear. There was a loud ripping sound as Lux's pants and knickers were torn straight down, exposing her beautiful round buttocks to the eyes of the young powerful mage.

Lux cried silently as she stayed still on the floor, still on all fours like some kind of animal.

The Arch-Summoner couldn't believe it was this easy. Time to indulge in a forbidden interest of his. He parked the whacking stick briefly on one of her bare cheeks.

"Lux," he said to her sadistically. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

He didn't wait for a reply. He raised the stick… then he brought it down at full force. It sounded like a high power firecracker went off...

SCHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Having smacked her with it. He rushed to the front where he could observe her face. There was no response. A few seconds went by... then...

Lux's face turned upwards slightly. Her face turned beet red as every muscle on the girl's face tightened too. Her eyes were shut and her teeth were bared.

A change came over her entire body, as if a tremor crossed her entire form. Her ankles collapsed together, her knees slammed together…. Every muscle across her body tightened. Her fingers grasped at the wooden floor as a massive tremor and shock passed and overwhelmed her entire form.

Finally, she broke. She completely humiliated herself as her eyes popped open and she let out an inhuman cry:

"GRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Arch-Summoner held back a laugh. Her behavior was so comical in a perverse way.

"It… it… HURTS!" she cried as she found herself unable to move, still on all fours and completely paralyzed by the pain.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said to her before positioning for a second strike. "And now its time for your second hit."

Lux tried to move. "No!" she cried out. "No more-"

SCHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

This time there was no resistance. She was broken. He got an immediate response from her.

"GRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lux was in tears. Her ass was on fire and she needed it to stop. "Please, no more! STOP! Pl-"

"Here comes another one."

SCHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

SCHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

"GRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Arch-Summoner took pause to observe his handywork. After having delivered four lashes to her, Lux's beautiful buttocks were marked with stinging red whelps.

"Please…" she begged him, her entire frame overwhelmed with the pain. "Please s… stop… I'll… I'll do anything!"

To her surprise he agreed to stop. "Okay Lux," he said to her. "I think we're done."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said to her. "Now crawl around on the floor for me. Do it."

She did it without question. Lux Crownguard crawled around on the floor of the office; she struggled not to collapse.

"Lux," he said to her. "Show me your ass."

She turned and lifted her buttocks into the air. The Arch-Summoner admired his handiwork one more time. Her beautiful ass laced with whelps.

"Let's see what you're willing to do Lux," he said to her.

He had gone too far to back out now. He wanted the rest of the fantasy with her. He lowered his pants and took out his bulging, rock hard manhood.

"Face me Lux," he said to her.

Still on the floor, the Demacian mage turned around and saw the cock; her eyes widened.

"Open your mouth," he said to her.

She obeyed at once. Her mouth had barely opened for more than a millisecond when the Arch-Summoner stuck his rod into her mouth.

The Arch-Summoner closed his eyes for a moment. Her mouth tasted so good, it was wet and tight.

He grabbed her face and began to face fuck her firmly. Lux let out a few gurgled moans as specks of liquid began to run down the sides of her pretty mouth. Her beautiful bright eyes were wide open with shock as she struggled to keep up with his extremely aggressive pumping…

And so it went on… for a few more seconds? Minutes? 15? It was hard to tell for either party…

The Arch-Summoner felt the moment approaching. He prepared for it with a few more pumps…

"URGH!"

He blew his load, deep down the beautiful girl's throat. Wanting the full effect, he hurriedly pulled out of her. A few more streams of his burning hot cum hit Lux's face, giving her a facial.

The first rope hit her on the bridge of her nose… the second rope hit her above her left eye, forcing her to close one eye… more and more ropes shot out and hit her squarely on the face…


End file.
